plastic_apocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Major Hyde
Major Hyde was a Greentorian Major who played a crucial and devastating suicidal role during the Battle of Sabre Tooth Hill in the early days of the Tanolia-Green War. He was most known for his ruthless murderous nature in which he refused to leave his position and threatened to kill any one in his unit who decided to surrender to the Tanolians, As the Sabre Tooth started to become overrun on November 13th, 2011 on the last major offensive that was now being led by Major Windsor following the death of Major Kilroy. His anger gets the better of him to the point he kills one of his officers within Sabre Tooth Hill, where not long after Major Windsor and his squad broke into the Bunker and shot him dead. Bio Tanolia-Green War Azazel Island Following the initial Beach landings conducted by the Tanolians on the Greentorain mainland on November 10th, 2011, Major Hyde entrenched himself and his forces on Azazel Island, where he refused to give up the Island. after beating back nearly three waves for the last 3 days, because of Tanolian Major Kilroy's suicidal charge blitz attacks, Major Hyde then ordered his forces to massacre the survivors of the Tanolian Invaders on November 13th, 2011, where most of them were either buried alive, shot to death, tied up to the trees and left to die, or hung from the branches, this massacre would eventually be witnessed by Captain Windsor, who would mercy kill most of the survivors of the Greentorian slaughter. Feeling confident with himself, Hyde declares that Azazel Island is the last coastal defense in Myrtle Sector, due to the Tanolian Invasion receiving progress in other sectors during the time of the 3 wave attacks conducted by Kilroy, and orders Sgt. Shamrock to maintain his ground. As Ammunition started to run out, The Tanolians launched a 4th attack once again led by Major Kilroy, but in the events of the fighting Kilroy is killed in action where command was immediately placed to Windsor with the use of his own self. Unknown that Tanolians were near the barricade, Major Hyde then instructs Sgt. Shamrock to have his forces prepare for a counter attack in hopes of driving the Tanolians back into the sea, he is then given a report that the Tanolains to the West were linking up and were completely surrounding them, and that if they didn't retreat soon they would end up being completely surrounded and cut off from the rest of Greentoria. Unphased by this report, Hyde threatens his officers with death stating that he will never let the Sabre Tooth fall to the Tanolians and that he will kill everyone in the room if they tried to surrender it to them, this causes the Officers who were objecting him to back down making him a little more calmer and going back to looking at his map. The Sabre Tooth is then breached by Major Windsor and Shamrock and his men are soon attacked by both Infantry and tank support that was now reorganized and sent over by General Dune, Hyde, expecting Shamrock to state a victory and that he had drove the Tanolians back to the sea, is enraged when he hears this, he then loses his sanity when a survivor from the front shows up and informs him of the situation, causing him to knock an ammo crate off the table and pace back and forth, where once again his officers attempt to try and persuade him to surrender, he refuses this once again, declaring his men to be cowards and a disgrace to their country, not knowing that Major Windsor and his units were advancing on the surface ontop of the hill hearing everything. After learning that Sgt. Shamrock wanted to speak with him, Hyde angrily threatens him through the radio, declaring that he and his men at the front better have driven the Tanolians back into the jungle, or that he would be executed for treason. His tirade is cut short when one of his officers are burned alive by a Tanolian Flametrooper who shot his flame thrower through the funnel tubes twice killing one of his officers. Death After witnessing one of his officers getting melted from A Tanolian flametrooper located on the surface while at the same time reaching insanity, he soon realizes that the Tanolians were about to breach, in a desperate attempt to end the engagement one of his officers says to him that the Tanolians have won and to just surrender now or perish. These words sends Hyde to the breaking point where he kills one of his officers within the bunker leaving the rest of them horrified and too scared to move, However it isn't long before the Tanolians enter the room, and out number Hyde and the rest of his officers, with Major Windsor declared the Sabre-Tooth was lost. Hyde refusing to back down, rose his gun in an attempt to kill Windsor, eventually resulting in Windsor and his entire unit to gun him down all at once killing him and ending his 3 day angry tirade. Personality Major Hyde is mostly notorious for his refusal to surrender to the enemy and his antics of either threatening or killing his own men in order to get his way. Major Hyde is shown to be a coward during the events of the Film Sabre-Tooth, while at the same time being self centered, refusing to listen to anyone trying to persuade him to leave Azazel Island or surrender to the Tanolians, he has a murderous angry side as when the Sabre-Tooth was falling he reaches the breaking point where he would kill one of his men after he stated that the fight on Azazel Island was over. He also has the ability to strike fear amongst his men in which he used to force his troops to remain on Azazel Island for the last 3 days fighting off the Tanolian Invasion, this one tactic would soon come back to haunt him as his fears of being defeated and refusing to surrender to Captain Windsor and his unit once they found him in the bunker would eventually be the end of him. Trivia * Scott Gold who plays Hyde originally auditioned for General Dune, and footage of him exists reading Dune's lines from the Lucifer script. But he was given the role of Major Hyde instead due to his authoritative voice. Category:Green Soldiers